El Trono Morado
by The Jester Lover
Summary: Basado en el episodio 4x01 "El día de los magos", pero con un giro alternativo de los acontecimientos. Categoría M por temas adultos/sexuales. Angustia/confort/romance/lemon


La Sala del Trono estaba pobremente iluminada con una luz purpurea y oscura. El único trono que permanecía en el palco real era el de la princesa, pero ya no era el suyo. Ahora era un majestuoso mueble de madera maciza con un enorme respaldo tapizado de suave y mullida tela morada, decorado con motivos córvidos y plumas oscuras. Un trono digno para un oscuro Rey Hechicero. Y Cedric estaba a punto de reclamarlo.

La princesa se precipitó hacia el hechicero volando en su escoba, casi consiguiendo arrebatarle la varita en un descuido. Pero él se movió justo a tiempo, esquivándola.

Habiendo fallado en su intento, intentó persuadirle con palabras.

―¡No lo haga, Señor Cedric!―gritó sobresaltándole.

―¡¿Sofía?! ―el mago no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a ella tan pronto.

―¡Rápido! ¡Petrifícala! ―instó Wormwood aleteando al lado de su amo.

―¡No te muevas de ahí, princesa! ―advirtió alzando su varita contra ella.

―Señor Cedric, por favor, piense en lo que hace.―ella se acercó despacio en el aire.

―¡Hechízala! ― urgió el cuervo, impaciente.

Él la apuntaba, amenazante, pero sin atreverse a hacer nada más.

―Señor Cedric, por favor, ¡sé que no quiere hacerlo!― dijo acercándose aún más a él.

―Es TODO cuanto quiero.― aseguró él, reafirmándose a sí mismo en su declaración.

Ella le miraba, triste y suplicante.

Él sabía que no debía mirarla, no debía caer… La había visto enfrentarse y vencer a multitud de enemigos utilizando sólo su ingenio y su cara bonita. Pero sus ojos le atravesaban el corazón como miles de agujas punzantes. Demasiado tristes, demasiado hermosos…

 _No me mires así, querida mía, por favor._

 _¿Qué es lo que he hecho?_

A la vez que su decisión se quebraba, el agarre de su varita se aflojó tanto que casi parecía que se la estaba entregando voluntariamente. No podía negarles nada a esos ojos, no a ella.

Sofía arremetió para agarrar la varita una vez más.

Pero el cuervo reaccionó con rapidez al ver a su amo flaquear y embistió contra la espalda niña con un placaje de todo su cuerpo, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer de su escoba.

Cedric actuó por acto reflejo, sosteniéndola antes de que cayera y atrayéndola hacia él protectoramente, acabando desplomado sobre el trono tras de él, con ella en su regazo.

Echando la vista hacia abajo la vio mirarle, aún preocupada pero sorprendida.

―Señor Cedric…―comenzó ella tímidamente.―Gracias.

Wormwood graznó asqueado pero, sintiendo que había cumplido con su deber, decidió que no podía hacer más por su amo, por lo que se retiró volando hacia la puerta y salió de la estancia farfullando enojado.

La niña puso las manos sobre los hombros del mago en su ruego, sus ojos húmedos con lágrimas contenidas.

―Por favor, Señor Cedric…

Cedric la observaba, incrédulo y sin aliento ante su mirada azul.

Tan hermosa. Tan cálida. Tan cerca… Su pobre princesita, su adorable aprendiza. Estaba tan triste…

 _No llores pequeña mía, no…_

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que la mano de ella se estaba deslizando sigilosamente hacia la varita. Él tuvo suerte de reaccionar a tiempo para impedirle agarrarla y la levantó lejos de su alcance.

Sofía se estiró sobre él de rodillas para alcanzar la varita, los dos braceando y peleando por el mágico artilugio sobre el enorme trono morado.

―Tú… criatura embaucadora…―expresó el mago, su voz cargada de rabia y despecho y sus ojos entornados en dos líneas brillantes. Tan herido y ultrajado como si acabase de recibir una puñalada en la espalda―¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!

Al notar el peligro en aquella voz, ella se apresuró a bajarse de su regazo con un resuello de alarma, pero él la aprisionó por la cintura, impidiéndola huir.

―¡No! ¡Suélteme!―el sombrero de aprendiz cayó al suelo con sus forcejeos.

―¿Adónde crees que vas pequeña entrometida…?―le dijo forzándola a permanecer sobre él.―Embustera. Tramposa. ¡Traidora!

Ella frunció el ceño y comenzó a golpearle en el pecho con sus pequeños puños con todas sus fuerzas.

―¡El traidor es usted!―gritó la niña―¡Farsante! ¡Embustero!

Cedric la miró boquiabierto e indignado, sujetándola de las muñecas para detener sus golpes mientras ella se sacudía, enfadada e impotente.

―¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto?―continuó ella―¡Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos! ¿Ahora me traiciona a mí y a mi familia? ¿A aquellos a los que ha jurado lealtad? ¡¿Todo por sentarse en un trono?!―exclamó soltándose del agarre que la esposaba.

―No necesito que lo entiendas ni que lo aceptes.―respondió él con voz de hielo―Me dan igual tus reproches o tu desprecio. ¡Esto es por lo que llevo trabajando y planeando todos estos años y ninguna niña me lo va a quitar!

Ella levantó su mentón y le miró con soberbia.

―¡Yo no soy cualquier niña! ¡Yo soy la Princesa Sofía, de Enchancia!―declaró― ¡Y le ordeno que descongele a mi familia y que se retire de MI trono en este instante!

Cedric apretó los dientes y la agarró con fuerza de los hombros.

―¡Ni te atrevas a intentar darme órdenes, chiquilla insolente! ¡Deberías estar agradecida de que no te haya hecho acabar como al resto de tu odiosa familia! ¿Te crees con el derecho de mandar? ¿Crees que tienes algún poder sobre mí, mocosa insufrible? Más te vale mostrarme más respeto porque si n-

―¡Se lo ordeno!―repitió ella, cortante―¡Obedezca! ¡YA!

―¡NO ME ENFUREZCAS MÁS! ―advirtió el mago encolerizado― O te advierto que no responderé de mis actos, Sofía.

―¡HÁGALO ENTONCES!―espetó ella, provocándole un sobresalto―¡PETRIFÍQUEME A MÍ TAMBIÉN! ¿Qué le va a importar a un mago malvado como usted traicionar la confianza de su mejor amiga?―las lágrimas empezaron a rebosar de sus ojos y a deslizarse hacia sus mejillas.―Porque en realidad no es mi amigo, ¿verdad? Era sólo una actuación.―le dijo con la voz tomada―Usted no me quiere.

Cedric sintió en su garganta el pinchazo del llanto inminente, pero tragó con fuerza, resistiéndose a mostrar ni una pizca de arrepentimiento ante aquellas dolorosas palabras.

Así que, en lugar de llorar, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y sonrió. Una mueca cargada de desprecio y arrogancia, acompañada de una carcajada cruel y forzada.

―¿Y cuánto ha tenido que pasar para que te des cuenta, princesa? ―preguntó mordazmente―¿Cuántas mentiras te has tragado hasta ahora? ¿Cuántos engaños? ¿Cuántas veces he estado a punto de poder hacerme con tu amuleto sin que tú notaras siquiera que te lo estaba intentando quitar?―deslizó un largo y fino dedo sobre la joya rosa que colgaba en su pecho y la miró fijamente a los ojos―Dime una cosa, ¿tú eres ciega o tan sólo estúpida?

La princesa se quedó estupefacta, su ceño arrugado con espanto y su boca abierta tras haber recibido la más horrible de las ofensas.

Y en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca el mago quería rebanarse las tripas y ahorcarse con sus propias entrañas. Pero era tarde.

La ira se había encendido en los ojos azules, más fuerte de lo que él jamás había presenciado. Aquellos orbes de cielo centelleaban, cegándole con una mirada fulminante. Ni un ápice de temor en su rostro. Sólo pura ira, rabia y desprecio.

Nunca antes la había visto mirar a nadie de esa forma. Nunca esperó que ella fuese capaz de mirar de esa forma. Y nunca a él, de todas las personas.

 _¿Qué es lo que he hecho?_

―Usted sólo me quería por mi amuleto. Yo nunca le he importado nada.―Su voz era hielo.

Y le estaba helando.

―No…

―¡Usted no tiene vergüenza ni sentido del honor ni de la amistad!―Hielo envuelto en llamas.

Y le estaba quemando.

―No… Para…

―¡Es un ser despreciable! ¡ES MALO! ¡SEÑOR CEDRIC, ES USTED MALO! ¡USTED NO ES MI AMIGO! ¡LE ODIO!

Y le estaba destrozando.

―¡PARA!―el grito rebotó en las paredes del salón del trono, haciendo temblar la vidriera detrás del trono.

Y entonces se hizo el silencio.

El mago tenía el rostro de color carmesí, empapado con las lágrimas que habían desbordado de sus ojos, y estaba clavando los dedos tan fuerte que debían estar dejando marcas en la piel de la niña.

―Cállate.―era una amenaza y un ruego.―Cállate. No me digas eso. No me digas eso…―lloró.

Los ojos de ella brillaban de furia, como dos luceros resplandecientes en la oscuridad. Sus mejillas enrojecidas y húmedas ardían con odio y sus labios fruncidos eran una fina línea roja.

―Tú no sabes cuánto sufro… No lo entiendes…―susurró él afectado, acercándose lentamente a su rostro ―No sabes lo que duele desear… sabiendo que nunca… nunca estará a tu alcance…

Centró la mirada en los jugosos labios. Siendo atraído por ellos, como una gota de rocío atrae a un hombre muerto de sed.

Y como si de una gota de rocío se tratasen, el mago primero los acarició suavemente con su lengua antes de posar sus labios. Y entonces bebió.

La escuchó jadear con sorpresa contra él y la sintió sacudirse en su agarre, pero él tenía todos los sentidos centrados en aquellos labios prohibidos que tantos suspiros le habían robado durante años. Con un movimiento de su lengua los separó, adentrándose en la pequeña boca con avidez, explorando la suave y húmeda cavidad con dedicación.

Ella se calmó, sus forcejeos cesaron. Podía escuchar los ruiditos de sorpresa que ella emitía, agudos como los de un cachorro. Entre la dulzura de su boquita y el suave sonido de sus gemidos, Cedric se sintió desfallecer de arrobamiento.

Su lengua era terciopelo, terciopelo de azúcar, sabroso y tierno. Lo acarició y lo lamió y jugó con él, saboreándolo enteramente mientras escuchaba sus propios gemidos resonar contra ella.

Deliciosa, cálida, blanda, perfecta.

Dame más, mi dulce niña. Lo quiero. Lo necesito. Dame más ambrosía de tu boca. Déjame beber de ti…

Tras minutos en el paraíso Cedric sintió la necesidad de tomar aliento, se separó de sus labios y abrió los ojos perezosamente.

Vio cómo Sofía le miraba con pasmo, aturdida y jadeante. Y luego la vio llevarse sus dedos a la boca y tocar los párvulos labios que acababan de ser mancillados.

Y él se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

 _¿Qué es lo que he hecho?_

El cambio en la expresión de su rostro fue gradual, de más intenso de los placeres al mayor de los horrores. Su piel fue palideciendo, sus ojos humedeciéndose, su boca abriéndose con un grito mudo de terror y sus manos subiendo temblorosas hasta su cabeza.

―No… ―exhaló― No, por favor… ¡POR FAVOR, NO!

Cedric gritó.

Sofía le observó con preocupación, insegura de cómo proceder a continuación.

―Señor Cedric…

Él cubría su rostro con las manos, sacudiendo la cabeza como un desquiciado, agarrando su flequillo blanco y tirando de él con fuerza mientras gritaba atormentado, balanceándose en un espiral de locura, sofocándose y ahogándose con sus propias lágrimas.

―DIOS, NO… ¡MI SOFÍA!… no… ¿qué voy a hacer…? ¿QUÉ VOY A HACER…? ¡AAAHHH! Por favor, no… Me muero… ME MUERO… mi niña… no… NO… ¡NO! ¡NO!

La princesa estaba libre sobre él, la varita ante ella, totalmente a su disposición para ser tomada y poder acabar con todo aquel caótico y turbio escenario.

Alzó su mano para cogerla, preparada para huir enseguida. Pero entonces miró hacia el demente destrozado deshaciéndose de dolor frente a ella.

Al sentirla Cedric se tensó, encogiéndose y temblando de miedo.

―Mi princesa… ¡Lo lamento tanto!―expresó entre sollozos, sus manos todavía cubriendo su cara― ¡Tanto!

―Está bien, Señor Cedric.―susurró tomando su cabeza y acercándola a su pecho, arrullándole como a un niño aterrado.―Está bien. Ya está.

Él lloró mucho más rato. Sus gimoteos resonaban en toda la estancia y sus lágrimas empapaban la túnica de su aprendiza.

Sofía abrazaba su cabeza, acariciaba su pelo y susurraba palabras suaves sobre él.

―Ya está, Señor Cedric. Está bien. Ya ha pasado.

Varios minutos después, sus sofocos se hicieron más suaves y su respiración se normalizó. Fue entonces cuando levantó el rostro enrojecido para mirarla con vergüenza y aprehensión.

―Te lo suplico, perdóname. Por favor mi princesa, te lo imploro. Sofía… Yo no quería… Y-yo no quería forzarte a… Oh, Dios…

―No, siga, Señor Cedric―le dijo con severidad―No se disculpe más por eso. ―El mago inhalaba aire entre agitados sofocos mientras ella le limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro con sus dedos―. Sólo prométame que nunca más volverá a decir que soy estúpida o que... o que no me quiere.―añadió, frunciendo el ceño al recordarlo.

Él la miró atónito, como si aquellas palabras fuesen una afrenta que jamás hubiese podido salir de su boca.

―¡Mi Sofía…!―exclamó con voz temblorosa, totalmente alterado―¡Tú eres TODO cuanto quiero! Todo. Por favor, olvida lo que he dicho. No era verdad. Te juro por mi vida que no es verdad. T-tú… Tú eres lo que más amo en el mundo, ¡por favor no me apartes de tu lado, te lo ruego! No podré vivir. No podré.―sus espasmos comenzaban a regresar.

La princesa le tomó del rostro con ambas manos, serenándole.

―Nunca le apartaré de mi lado. Jamás.―declaró muy seria acariciando sus pómulos empapados―Yo… también he mentido. Estoy enfadada, pero no le odio y no pienso que sea malo. Pero tiene que hacer lo correcto, ¿entiende? Si quiere de verdad que le perdone, deshaga el hechizo que ha petrificado a mi familia. Sólo así podrá demostrarme que realmente se arrepiente de sus acciones.

Cedric la miró sin comprender por un momento y entonces recordó que, más allá del beso, él había llevado a cabo otra serie de acciones deplorables que suponían una traición a la corona en toda regla. Difícilmente podría llegar importarle más eso que el hecho de haber atentado contra la virtud de su princesa, pero aun así podía meterle en problemas.

Miró hacia la familia real, petrificada en sus tronos a unos cuantos metros de distancia y, llevándose una mano a la frente, dio gracias al Cielo de que no fuesen conscientes de nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre él y Sofía.

―P-pero… s-s-si d-deshago el hechizo…―tartamudeó el hombre. …m-m-me prenderán. Me echarán a las mazmorras.―Cedric la miró suplicante. ―N-no podré verte más. ¡No podré verte más!

Él la agarró de los hombros de nuevo, aterrorizado.

―Si hace lo correcto ahora, le prometo que me voy a encargar de que le absuelvan. Porque yo soy la Princesa Sofía de Enchancia, y a mi Mago Real no me lo quita nadie.

La niña tenía un brillo regio en los ojos y el mago no pudo hacer más que cerrar los suyos ante su esplendor, indigno de contemplarla siquiera.

―Sí, su Alteza.

Fue entonces cuando la sintió levantarle el rostro, acercarle hacia ella y besarle en los labios.

Un beso corto y casto que poco tenía que ver con el anterior, pero que le dejó boquiabierto y sin respirar por varios segundos.

―¿Por qué has hecho eso?―preguntó después Cedric, anonadado.

―Porque quería. ―respondió ella, encogiendo sus hombros ligeramente.

―¿T-tú q-q-querías…?

La princesa asintió con resolución.

Tras otros tantos segundos en los que el mago trataba de asimilar aquella declaración, Sofía volvió a pegarse a su boca.

―¡Hmmmm! ¿Q-qué…? ¡HMMM!

Los gemidos de Cedric invadían la estancia de la misma forma que antes había sonado su llanto y la niña sonrió contra su él al escucharle antes de introducirse en su boca y lamer su lengua tal y como él había hecho anteriormente con ella.

El mago movió sus manos inquietas y temblorosas, deslizándose bajo la túnica de su aprendiza y acariciando el vestido rosa que había debajo. Una única capa extremadamente fina interponiéndose entre sus dedos y la piel de la niña.

Sofía le despeinaba el cabello blanquinegro con sus caricias. Al sentir las grandes manos en su cintura, rió ante el cosquilleo y colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

―¡Ahhhh!―Cedric gimió con fuerza―¡Sí! ¡Sí, Sofía! ¡Hmmmm!

El mago la tomó de las caderas y la presionó más contra su pelvis, gritando al sentir la punzada de placer en su miembro.

La niña respiraba con rapidez, sonriente, frotándose contra él con dureza para provocar aquella agradable sensación entre sus piernas que cada vez le era más familiar mientras los sonidos que hacía su mago la hacían sentirse cada vez más ligera.

―¡Mi Sofía…! ¡Sigue! ¡Ahhh!―exclamaba Cedric enterrando sus manos bajo la seda rosa mientras su princesa le lamía el cuello―¡Así, mi niña! ¡Por favor! ¡MUÉVETE MÁS, MI PEQUEÑA! ¡OH, DIOS! ¡SOFÍA!

Cuando los dedos de Cedric comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus piernas, ella aumentó la intensidad de la fricción, y cuando le sintió acariciando sus pechos incipientes sintió aproximarse el estallido de placer en su interior.

El enorme trono morado temblaba con sus sacudidas. El mago sostenía las pequeñas caderas con una mano mientras rozaba suavemente un pequeño pico con la otra. Su boca se desplazó hacia la mandíbula y la oreja de ella, deteniéndose para lamer el lóbulo.

―¡Ah! ¡Señor Cedric…!

―Aquí estoy, mi amor. No pares, preciosa. Úsame un poco más, por favor.―rogó entre suaves murmullos.―Estoy aquí para ti. Soy tuyo.

La mano en la cadera se movió ligeramente hasta lograr escurrir un pulgar bajo la última prenda que le separaba de su feminidad. Piel suave y monda primero, y luego carne tierna humedecida.

―¡Aaahhhhh! ¡Sofía! Hmmm… Estás tan suave m mi niña…

―¡Señor Cedric! Me gusta… Eso me gusta…―se expresó con dificultad, incapaz de concentrarse en las palabras con el resto de sensaciones sobrecargando su cuerpo.―¡Ahhh! ¡Me gusta mucho…!

―Sí, cariño mío. Sí… Eso es, bonita, así.―susurraba él en un arrullo sin dejar de mover sus dedos sobre ella, repartiendo besos por su cabeza y rostro sonrojado―¡Qué bien lo haces, princesa! Frótate bien… ¡Ahhh! Frótate con mi polla mi amor… Ya casi está, nenita… ¡Ya casi está…! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SOFÍAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cuando ella alcanzó su culminación, la vidriera volvió a temblar.

Por unos momentos, en la sala del trono sólo se escucharon sus jadeos. Sofía se recostó sobre el pecho de Cedric, agotada por el esfuerzo, mientras él chupaba y relamía con afán su pulgar derecho.

Momentos más tarde, el mago se vio a sí mismo: Complacido tras haber tenido relaciones íntimas con la pequeña Princesa Sofía, sentado sobre su trono y delante de toda su familia petrificada.

 _¿Qué es lo que he hecho?_

Pero al ver el rostro sonrojado y sonriente de Sofía mirándole satisfecha, besando su mejilla y acurrucándose en su cuello, Cedric eliminó cualquier atisbo de arrepentimiento que se pudiera haber colado en su conciencia.

―Mi Princesa… Mi amada Princesa…―repetía el mago en un mantra, embelesado.

―Me ha gustado mucho, Señor Cedric.―confesó ella tímidamente.

Él la rodeó de la cintura de nuevo, abrazándola y restregando su rostro en la melena castaña.

 _Lo que he hecho… no lo cambiaría por nada._

―Mi Sofía… Te amo tantísimo.

Tras unos minutos de reposo entre caricias amorosas, Cedric tomó su varita de nuevo y retiró la bola verde entregándosela a la niña sin miramientos antes de apuntar a su entrepierna para retirar mágicamente la mancha de humedad que comenzaba a emerger desde su ropa interior y amenazaba con impregnar su túnica.

Ante la mirada interrogante de Sofía, Cedric exhaló una risita tímida.

―Es que… Bueno, eh… Y-ya te explicaré. En otro momento. Ahora…

Le ofreció la varita con reverencia.

―Es tuya, junto con mi corazón.―declaró el mago―Dispón de ambos a tu placer, yo estoy a tu merced, mi Princesa. Y te juro… eterna lealtad y devoción. No volveré a traicionar tu confianza. Por favor, acepta mi juramento y mis más sentidas disculpas. Y… mi amor, si tú lo quieres, es tuyo también.―añadió con timidez.

Sofía sonrió y tomó la varita en sus manos.

―Gracias, Señor Cedric.―La niña puso su palma en la mejilla del hombre y este se frotó contra ella como un animal necesitado de las caricias de su dueño.―Los acepto todos.

Cuando ella bajó de su regazo, él se puso en pie y devolvió el trono a su aspecto original, colocándolo en su sitio, así como a la familia real.

Ahora volvía a ser un pequeño asiento sencillo y elegante, a la izquierda de todos los demás. Sólo el morado de su tapizado permanecía inalterado. Ahora era de nuevo el trono de una princesa.

Cedric bajó las escaleras y se situó entre los dos guardias petrificados que estaban a punto de prenderle.

Sofía le dedicó una sonrisa preocupada, que él le devolvió con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

El mago cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de que la bola de cristal verde acabase estampada en el suelo, haciéndose añicos.

 _Lo que he hecho… es correcto._


End file.
